Breaking Barriers
by D4488
Summary: rated t for now may change to m for late chapters spoilers for games 2 and 3 tyria/ar ru x oc when a normal person gets warped to this crazy world and given all powers that he remembers what kind of crazy chaos will occur?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ar Tonelico, Final Fantasy, other games/anime or anything related to their respective series

First fanfic

Chapter 1

First Contact

The day was like any other. Waking up at 4pm and eating dinner, having sometimes heated conversations with family, and working on various random things. During one of the occasional night walks while listening to his favorite group of hymnos songs, the current one being Exec_Paja_Misya, he sits on a bench on the path through his favorite trail around town. Thoughts lost again with the strange lyrics washing over him lighting a fire in his soul while singing along best he could. A strange drowsiness envelops him suddenly and he tries to get up to get home before it overtakes him but it's just too strong and he falls asleep in the middle of the path home.

When he awakes he is staring up at a girl in twin tails with an orange and red outfit and short jeans on. Blinking a few times and rolling over believing it's just another dream because of how familiar the girl was he tries to sleep again before getting poked by the girl. "Hey wake up sleepy head it's not good to sleep in the streets like this". Grumbling at being forced awake he sits up rubbing his eyes and takes another look at the twin tailed figure and sees another beside her wearing a white shirt and jeans as well then looks around to see that indeed he is still in the streets "What the heck is going on" he says groggy "I've never fallen asleep like that before… and why do you two look so much like…" he trails off staring at the two figures in disbelief.

"It can't be..." he pinches himself to make sure he isn't still asleep "ouch yea not a dream" he reaches out and takes the twin tailed figure by the hand squeezing lightly to make sure that she is real as well. "Ok so it's not a dream and you are definitely real so what is up Cocona and Croix?" The twin tailed girl looks at the older figure with surprise and curiosity "Cro how does this guy know who we are?" Croix looks at her with surprise as well "Good question which also brings up how much does he know about us, what is his name, and what is he doing in front of our house?" The stranger stands up and wobbles uneasy finding it hard to stand properly "Well I have another question to add to the mix how come I am shorter then I used to be?" He looks at his clothes amazed they fit him just the same as before.

"Call me David nice to meet you. I'm glad we speak the same language." David smiles warmly at the two bewildered people with a hand outstretched. Croix takes the hand and shakes it wearily "It's nice to meet you too. I have never seen clothes like yours around here before where are you from?" David laughs scratching his head "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you" Cocona and Croix look at each other then back to David "Try us" they say in unison. David sighs "Alright I not from Ar Ciel I am from a place called Earth" Cocona and Croix start laughing "You were right we don't believe you"

David sighs again and puts his hands up and head down shaking his head "May I ask why we are just standing here and not going inside to discuss this?" They both double laughing harder "You know he is right" Cocona says between laughing fits as Croix regains his composure and clears his throat "eh hem yes why don't we go inside and have something to drink as strange as coming from another world sounds I have never seen those kinds of clothes before" David looks surprised that they might actually believe him even just a little. The trio goes into Croix's house and Cocona says "Make yourself at home." David nods in appreciation.

David looks around the rooms from the door then at Cocona and Croix. "Hm it's a lot nicer then I remember." Croix starts working in the kitchen putting away bags while Cocona hops over and lands on the couch "Now back to what I was asking earlier David how come you were in front of our house and how do you know us?" David thinks for a minute before going over and sitting on the couch. When he sits down he notices for the first time he has his backpack and sets it aside "That's strange I usually don't take that with me except to go to a friend's house." He shrugs "As far as how I know you I can't easily say, at least not yet" David looks at the floor with a sad expression. 'If I spill everything now how will it affect things in the future?' David ponders this question for a while "As far as ending up in front of your house your guess is as good as mine." He shrugs laughing a little "But I'll say I'm glad it was you two who found me."

Cocona smiles at the compliment as Croix puts on some water to boil Cocona asks "Why are you glad it was us? What is Earth like? What is the deal with your clothes? Why can't you tell us how you know us? What are those things around your ears?" David looks over at her "Hold on one thing at a time" He laughs at her energetic personality "I expected you to be curious but geez" David smiles "Well I'm glad I am with you two because it saves me from having to find you and I know how nice you both are. I will tell you about Earth when I can. As far as not telling you why and how I know you I don't want to risk changing things if I can avoid it. My clothes are actually normal for where I lived. The things around my ears?" he reaches up and touches his tiny headphones tracing the cord making sure it was intact all the way to his pockets.

Taking out everything in his pockets David says to her "It's a headset that lets me talk to other people without holding anything to my ears as well as listen to songs without disturbing anyone around me. While I'm at it I may as well check what all I have with me." As he digs through his pockets Cocona's eyes go wide with fascination. He first finds his cell, psp, driver's license with credit cards and spare change, and his keys. "Well I won't be bored at least" He turns his attention to the back pack setting out its contents beside the rest. His chargers for the psp and cell are there with various games as well as other random items. When he comes across all 3 Ar Tonelico games he quickly hides them in the backpack. 'Can't let them see that those.' After taking stock he puts away most of the items into his backpack then looks at Cocona's wide eyed expression and burst out laughing. She blinks then asks "What got into you?" he tries to calm down as Croix sets down some tea for the three of them. "Sorry your face was priceless" she puffs out her cheeks trying to seem upset and David just laughs even harder. "That is just so boo" she says.

After settling down he thanks Croix for the tea as Croix asks "What is all this for?" David looks at Croix setting down his tea and picking up his cell "I guess it would be best to start here. Basically this is my version of your telemo." He hands it to Croix who looks at it suspiciously. "All I see is a black screen." Croix gives it back "That would be because you didn't hit the power button on top" David hits it and then immediately flicks his finger along the screen to unlock it. The phones came to life displaying the time and weather of the town "Wow I didn't expect that." David looks at the weather section in amazement to see it had Pastalia as the town and the current conditions matched outside. "What's wrong?" Croix asked. David shakes his head "Nothing is wrong I just didn't expect to get service let alone weather and internet here." Cocona finally calming down from David's laughing at her from earlier asks "What do you mean internet?" David smiles "It means I can look up things on my phone like you would in a book."

David looks around the house checking for any outlets and finds a few. "Hey Croix what kind of power outlets are those?" Croix thinks for a second "What do you mean?" "Are they AC or DC types?" David asks in a slightly impatient tone then regretting slightly how he sounded looks down at the floor. Croix thinks for a bit longer "AC if I remember correct why?" David perks up at the news and smiles "Good I won't have to worry about saving the battery then." David then starts swiping his finger along the screen quickly making sure all his data was in order then sighs in relief "Nothings corrupted either thank goodness." He goes through some of his pictures and Cocona catches a glimpse of herself "Hey go back. Was that me?" David then goes back a couple of screens seeing one of his favorite pictures 'oh no… I forgot I had that one in there' Cocona and Croix look at her picture that has her holding a red gem and the words Ar Tonelico II Cocona along the top. "I look so serious there but I have never had a red gem like that before. Where did you get this?"

David sighs looking defeated "That is because you 'can't' have that gem. Not yet." Cocona and Croix look at each other yet again surprised by this newcomer. "What do you mean not yet?" Croix asks before Cocona gets a chance. "That is a heart of Gaia." Croix's eyes go wide "Did you just say Heart of Gaia?" Cocona looking confused "Cro what is a Heart of Gaia?" David speaks up "A heart of Gaia is part of the legend of metafalica. The reason I would have sought you out and came with you even if you didn't want me to was to ensure the legend comes true. That is why I said I can't explain everything yet." Croix leans back and thinks for a min while silence washes over the trio. Croix breaks the silence first "Ok let us say that everything is true how do we make this happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ar Tonelico, Final Fantasy, other games/anime or anything related to their respective series

Chapter 2

The Plan

David picks up his tea again and leans back taking a long sip. "How do we make the legend come true? For now we wait. Everything is already in motion. Which reminds me when is Luca supposed to arrive?" Croix laughs a little "Well seeing how you know so much I suppose that shouldn't be surprising that you would know about her visit as well. 3 months from now." David closes his eyes taking another long sip "3 months to train huh? Will it be enough for me to keep up I wonder." Croix looks at David trying to get a read on him "What does her visit have to do with the legend?" David smiles "As the need arises and as I remember I will try to keep you as informed as I can but like I said before I can't tell you everything or else I won't be able to help as much as I could because events would change. If things change then I am not sure if we can make the legend come true or not."

Croix sighs "So you're saying you have to keep us in the dark but you're still asking us to trust you?" David nods then looks at Croix with a serious expression "I have probably told you more then I should already but I will add this. My goal is not just the legend of metafalica but after that and after a lot of travel it will save not only the tower but the planet as well. Everything hinges on making the legend come true. Without the Heart of Gaia that comes from the song the planet won't last much longer." Cocona asks "How are you going to do all this? You're just a kid same age as me." David laughs again making Cocona pout. He smiles at her "I may look like a kid again but that just means I can travel with you longer. Considering how long this will take I am thankful for it." She looks at him strangely "How long this will take? What do you mean?" He responds "Well metafalica should be able to be accomplished soon but restoring the planet? That will take a few more years after that."

Croix looks at him trying to decide wither to trust this stranger or not completely. "You said 3 months to train. How are you going to train and what are you training for?" David quickly readjusts in his seat looking into Croix's eyes. "I need to train to be able to fight with you two either in the front lines or as support." Cocona looks at David trying to size him up "What do you mean front lines or support? How can you do either?" David thinks for a minute "Well I am a decent shot so ranged weapons work best for me and if I can tap into more than that…" David trails off again lost in thought. After a short silence he makes a decision. "I wonder if we could chat with a reyvateil about her song magic." Croix asks "Why would you want to talk about that?" David smirks "Well if I can figure out a style that works for me and it is a long shot but maybe I can tap into how the moon chanters were able to use song magic as well."

Confused Cocona looks to Croix "Hey Cro what is a moon chanter?" Croix looking just as confused puts a hand to his chin in thought. "I am not sure but David you said it had to do with reyvateils right?" David nods "You could call them the original reyvateil in a way" Croix looks back at David "Original reyvateil? But I thought the administrators were the originals?" David chuckles "That is only partially true. The reason I say that is they are the original 3 that are connected to the towers but moon chanters even though they were weaker came before even the origins. You could say the origins were based off the moon chanters so to speak." Croix tries to make sense while Cocona asks "If they are weaker why are you trying to figure out how they worked?"

David turns back to her "Because the moon chanters were not limited to just females." They both look at David in shock. Croix asks "Do you mean that men were moon chanters as well? Men were able to use song magic?" David nods "That is why I want to see if I can" David then takes his cell and headphones putting them in place and turning on the music he was listening to. He then starts singing along with the lyrics trying to draw out their power while Cocona and Croix listened quietly. Singing to exec chronicle key he feels a strange wave of peace wash over him. He stops in the middle of the song and looks at them. Cocona looks at him trying to figure out what he said while Croix was trying to figure out what this stranger was because he did not seem normal. David looks embarrassed "I am sorry I shouldn't have tried like that. I think I will go for some air." He gets up while the other two watch him.

Outside he looks up to see the blast line 'heh I've always wondered what that looked like' breathing deep then letting out a big sigh he stretches looking around at the people walking by 'I wonder how I got here.' He shrugs 'oh well ill just enjoy it as long as I can and worry about it later. This is a dream come true after all' smiling and stretching once more before going inside to see the other two looking at him again. "Unfortunately I kind of have a problem. I don't have any money to stay anywhere." Croix turns to Cocona and they both understand immediately and Cocona starts begging "Please Cro?" Croix sighs knowing his defeat would come sooner or later "I know but he only gets the couch for now." David smiles and bows slightly "I really appreciate it thank you both." Croix looks at him then says "It seems it was going to happen any way so if you say 3 months you had better help out a lot." David nods "Just let me know what I need to help with."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ar Tonelico, Final Fantasy, other games/anime or anything related to their respective series

Chapter 3

Training

The next day the group sets off for Cynthia's weapon shop to get started with David's equipment and combat skills. "Sorry to make you come with us Croix I know how she is around you." Croix sighs "I am trying not to think of it besides we want the best for you since you are going to help a lot right?" David nods trying to take in the city and remember his way around. Cocona looks cheerful skipping alongside Croix while David gets many strange looks from the town's people "I guess I stand out a lot with this outfit too." They all laugh and agree. "The armor should take care of that too." Cocona says. Croix shakes his head "I think it is those things around your ears that are getting the looks." David blinks then takes out his ear pieces and puts them in his pockets and notices as they walk he didn't get near as many looks. "Thanks Croix." Croix nods "Your welcome."

They reach Cynthia's shop and immediately the shop keeper dressed in green metal top with a wielding mask and a dark leather skirt that falls to her ankles starts fawning over Croix. "Coo your back I missed you." David comes towards the front of the group. "Hello Cynthia." She steps back surprised by the sudden appearance of the strange kid. "Coo what is with this kid?" Croix looks between the two of them. "He is actually the reason we are here. He wants to work together with us and needed equipment so you were the best place around." Cynthia smiles big and puffs up proud "So you recognize the quality of my equipment?" David nods "I suppose you can call me a fan of your work" Cynthia beams proudly "Where did you find this kid Coo?" Croix looks at David with a skeptical gaze "He was in front of our house yesterday sleeping in the street." Cynthia then looks at David in the same way as Croix "You said you wanted equipment right? What are you going for exactly?"

David smiles "If somehow we can combine long and short range that would be nice but I prefer long range when possible." Cynthia starts thinking "A switch hitter then?" David nods "You can put it that way" Cocona comes up as well "If we are placing orders I would like some armor as well." David looks at Cocona concerned "When will her armor be ready if she orders it now?" Cynthia checks "Since I would have to order some special materials should be about 3 months give or take." David lets out a sigh of relief "That's good then and my equipment?" "Depending on what you order and if you help or not as early as tomorrow." Cynthia tries to find anything in David's size that she already has made.

"Normally there aren't many fighters in your age group who will be going into real battle." Says Cynthia pulling out some armor she had in the back. David shrugs browsing what was on display for weapons "Probably not. Right off hand Cocona and I are the only ones I know of anywhere near here that would be willing to even take the risks." Picking up a lance similar to Croix's being smaller and lighter. Turning on some music stored on his phone and starting to hum along he tries a few practice swings gauging how he can work with it. "Croix how do you fight so easily with this thing?" David turns off the music before Croix answers so he can hear. "Years of practice. Are you thinking of using one?" David nods "Having the reach of a lance, the protection of an arm shield and distance of a gun all in one is very tempting. Saves time switching between weapons that I was thinking about using anyway until I can custom make something I like later."

After some measurements for resizing the armor itself and picking a light version of Croix's lance David looks next door. "Croix isn't that the dive shop?" Croix looks where David is pointing "Yes do you have something you want to do there?" David laughs lightly "Yea maybe later though." David glances at Cocona then gets lost in thought as the group goes home to drop off the lance. The next day after picking up David's armor and having lunch Croix gets a call to contain an I.P.D. so David decides to spar with Cocona a bit.

Finding it hard to get past Cocona's defenses David steps back a bit taking a few deep breaths. "What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Cocona laughs at David closes his eyes as he reaches up along the headset turning his music on. Exec_Z comes over the headset as he starts humming to the fast beat his eyes open and focus quickly as he bobs his head and bounces on his feet to the beat. Charging at her quicker than he had all day he unleashes a flurry of jabs that Cocona backs away from having difficulty keeping up with the pace *What just happened?* she thinks *Was he holding back this whole time?* he stops his attacks and bounces back then starts singing along with it but keeping power out of the lyrics so the song wont activate. She charges in this time while he dodges every blow with ease and grace she catches a few of the lyrics and backs away. *Is that hymnos again? He really loves it doesn't he?* David stops singing and stands there panting as the song ends. "Why don't we stop for now?" he says between breaths.

After sparring Croix comes back and Cocona tells him about the dual with excitement until the part David took the lead. "What happened to you during that time David?" Cocona asks. David shrugs "I just felt like listening to some music. Just happened to be one that made my blood boil." Picking up where she left off David fills in what happened after he turned on the music while Cocona pouted a bit disappointed in the quick 180 the fight took. Croix laughed a little at her before speaking "Sounds like I have good partners then." Both nod at the complement and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ar Tonelico, Final Fantasy, other games/anime or anything related to their respective series

Chapter 4

The dive shop

David decides to help with more than just training he takes off alone a few days later to visit the dive shop. When he arrives the shop owner was busy over seeing a dive in progress so David decides to just watch from the side quietly. Having seen the machines in the games and reading some lore on how they worked David could guess it was a fairly hard dive seeing as how the shop keep hadn't noticed him beyond the fact someone had entered while he was busy. David sits down on the floor and turns his music to exec chronicle key to make sure he was completely calm.

The dive soon ends and both participants thank the shop keep for his services and leave with smiles. He soon turns his attention to David who got up and turned off his music when the two left. "How may I help you young sir?" The shop keep was of the Teru tribe like most dive shop owners having the trade mark horns and tail. "I would like to help with the shop if you would let me for a couple of months." The teru works on his machines as he talks "Sorry kid I don't have anything you could help me with maybe rakshek has something." David sighs and thanks the shop keep for his time. 'Figures he wouldn't treat me like an equal but maybe rakshek.' David returns to the house where Cocona and Croix are waiting for him.

Cocona quickly asks "Where did you go David? We were wondering where you went." David looks at them both "Sorry I was at the dive shop trying to get a job to help pay for things around here so I wouldn't be such a free loader." Croix smiles "Thanks for the thought but you don't have to." David shakes his head "I want to besides it has something to do with my preparations anyway. I was wondering how to get to Rakshek though." Croix looks at David concerned "Why do you want to go to Rakshek?" David smiles "The dive shop owner said they may be able to help me out instead and I was thinking the same thing before I asked."

The next day Croix shows David how to get to Rakshek and gave him a little money to get there and back. David thanks Croix and leaves as Croix leaves for another I.P.D. containment mission. Getting off at Rakshek David spots Luca at the train station going towards the city and he decides to follow her. Luca heads for the dive shop and enters followed by David. When David enters Luca and Gen the Teru owner of Rakshek's dive shop both stop their chat and look at the newcomer. "Hello little boy are you lost?" says Luca smiling at David. David smiles back "No actually you led me right where I wanted to go so thank you." David bows to Luca before turning to Gen "Now as far as why I am here I want a job please Gen." Luca and Gen both look at the boy with disbelief. "What kind of job?" asks Gen.

David looks around trying to figure out what everything does. "Just odd jobs you need done and helping with harder dives like the proxy dives." Gen looks at David trying to size him up. David adds "I may not look it but I'm pretty good with electronics." Gen sighs "Alright I'll give you a shot. Come back tomorrow." David smiles and thanks Gen and Smiles at Luca "I guess I will be seeing you around a lot then Luca." She looks at him surprised and with suspicion "I don't remember giving you my name." David laughs a little "You didn't have to and by the way I'm commuting from Pastalia." Gen and Luca look at each other worried and David laughs again "Don't worry I won't say anything to the grand bell about it and I'm staying on Croix's couch for now." David winks at Luca as he says the part about Croix. Luca's face flushes red and she starts getting embarrassed. David thanks them again and goes back to Croix's house for now.

When David gets back Cocona is relaxing and Croix is working on dinner. Croix asks "How did it go this time?" David smiles "Great actually. I saw Luca and Gen and got a job at Gen's shop which is perfect." Cocona gets a little jealous that David met Luca before she could. "Boo why do you get so lucky and you only just got here." She pouts again and David sighs. "Sorry I just happen to recognize her like I did you. Besides she can help with my training with Gen. Cocona looks at David for a minute before relaxing again. "Alright I guess. I will see her soon though right?" David nods and smiles. "Oh and Croix it seemed Luca still gets flustered anytime someone mentions you." David laughs and Croix ignores it with Cocona wondering what David meant.

The next day David left as early as possible and headed to Rakshek and Gen's shop. When he arrives Gen looks over to David and instructs him to clean the floors and wipe down the machines. David nods and quickly takes care of both tasks while they talk. David asks "Do you get a lot of regular dives here?" Gen laughs "Of course but the money makers are the therapy dives." David laughs as well "I can imagine. Those must be expensive." Gen nods "They are but people will do crazy things sometimes." David nods this time. "Say do you have any records of reyvateil data?" Gen looks surprised "Yes but why do you ask?" "I was planning on comparing them to myself if I ever got a chance." Gen looks at David strangely "Why would you do that?"

David explains to Gen his plans about moon chanters and how Gen was his best option which boosted Gen's ego a bit and they started to work before the customers came in then stopped until they were done and continued well into the night. Gen's curiosity was being tickled until they noticed the time. "Well I think we have made good progress today Gen." David smiles and Gen nods. "You have given me a challenge that doesn't seem easy." David laughs "well we have two and a half months to work on it and other projects I have in mind." Gen asks "why so short a time?" David sighs "because that's when events start moving quickly." With that they wrap up and head home for the day.


End file.
